Ending Theme - Beyond the Sky
Ending Theme - Beyond the Sky is an Event Track in Xenoblade Chronicles, composed and arranged by Yasunori Mitsuda, with original lyrics by Tetsuya Takahashi, English translation by Lisa Gomamoto, and vocals by Sarah Àlainn. It is track 19 of disc 2 from the Xenoblade Original Soundtrack, where it has the title Beyond the Sky. It is also track 12 on the Xenoblade Chronicles Special Soundtrack. This song is heard at the end of the game during Shulk and Fiora's reunion outside the new Colony 9—which is the player's first time seeing her in her newly restored Homs body—as Reyn, Riki, Sharla, and Juju go fishing off the shore nearby. The scene, and the song, end with a zoomed out shot of the area showing the head of the Bionis sunken into the sea. The Japanese version of the song has both Japanese and English phrases, frequently code-switching between the two languages. The song is Yasunori Mitsuda's one and only contribution to this game's soundtrack, having previously composed the entire soundtracks for Xenogears and Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht. Lyrics Verse 1 Tell me why, the reason I am here Just only you I see from far away I've come for you Don't know why, I searched all night and day But when I'm here, darkness came No lights to show the way Dark despair, still I seek for you All I long to see was your smile Refrain I know I won't look behind, I see no regrets No guiding lights so dark, are you my light? But now I am here, and you're close to me My heart is with you, forever and ever... (Verse 2 first time; ending second time) Verse 2 See this place, the end of world she fears No shining lights anywhere This emptiness in tears Didn't know, It was you all along You were chasing after my shadows (to Refrain) Ending No I won't let you go, I will hold it in my arms Oh! This light was you! I know it now, beyond the sky, There's new place you'll see I came to you to share our dream together I won't let us part, there's no place to be My heart is with you, forever and ever... Japanese Version Japanese Lyrics Tell me why, from far away. Don't know why, But now I am here Forever But now I am here, Forever and ever I know it now, beyond the sky I won't let us part Forever... Romaji Version Tell me why, koko ni iru no tada kimi o mitsume tōku de from far away. Don't know why, hashiri tsuzuke soko ni wa hikari nomikomu yami kurayami sagashimotomeru kimi no egao deau tame ni furimuka nai de, kanau kara akirame nai, mie naku te mo. But now I am here wasure nai kokoro hitotsu ni nari tai Forever koko wa sekai no hate kibō no hikari doko ni mo nai kizuka zu, daiji na koto o kimi ga kage o oikake te i ta furimuka nai de, kanau kara akirame nai, mie naku te mo. But now I am here, Sobani i te kokoro domo ni Forever and ever hanasa nai de kagayaki o dakishime te koko kara terasu no! I know it now, beyond the sky nozomu nara kono sekai e to futari tobitatsu no I won't let us part naka nai de kokoro domo ni kono mama Forever... Category:XC1 Music Category:Promotional Soundtrack